


IAnthony: Rhythm Of Love

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Character Death, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Sad, dont kill me pls, plain white t's - Freeform, rhythm of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony discover something...rhythmical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Rhythm Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I so did not intend for the ending to be like it is. Okay? I'm so sorry in advance. xoxo

-My head is stuck in the clouds-  
-He begs me to come down-  
-Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around."-

“Anthony,” Ian said suddenly, catching his friend’s attention.  
“What?” Anthony replied, confused.  
“Quit staring off into space, man.” Ian grinned. “What’re you even thinking about?”  
“Nothing.” Anthony chuckled. “Nothing, really.”

-I told him, "I love the view from up here-  
-Warm sun and wind in my ear-  
-We'll watch the world from above-  
-As it turns to the rhythm of love."-

“You sure?” Ian asked curiously, examining his friend’s face. Anthony smirked a bit.  
“It’s nothing, Ian,” he assured. Obviously, that wasn’t the truth. He was flying, rocketing through clouds and creating words he wasn’t sure he knew the meaning to. He wanted to show Ian. He wanted to bring Ian up with him, show him his masterpiece, and look down on everything else and how small it seemed compared to how large they felt.

-We may only have tonight-  
-But till the morning sun, you're mine-  
-All mine-  
-Play the music low-  
-And sway to the rhythm of love-

“Let’s do something tonight,” Anthony said. Ian laughed now, still generally confused.  
“Why?” Ian asked. Anthony shrugged, like it was normal, like he asked this of Ian every night.  
“There’s this sort of saying. Like, live every night like it’s your last.”  
“So, what’s that got to do with me?” Anthony laughed at him.  
“Well, if I’m going to have a good time on my last night, why not spend it with my awesome friend?” Ian grinned, shaking his head as he stood.  
“Look, man, I don’t know what’s up with you, but alright. We’ll do something.” Anthony smiled more than he already was.

-My heart beats like a drum-  
-A guitar string to the strum-  
-A beautiful song to be sung-

“And we’re going where?” Ian asked as they drove down the road.  
“The beach,” Anthony said simply. Ian checked his watch.  
“It’s...eleven pm. It’s going to be freaking freezing there.”  
“I didn’t say we were going in the water, Ian. I just said the beach.” Ian sighed, nodding.  
“Alright, alright. Whatever you’re up for, Anthony, I’m down.”

-He's got blue eyes deep like the sea-  
-That roll back when he's laughing at me-  
-He rises up like the tide-  
-The moment his lips meet mine-

“Great view, huh?” Ian asked as they sat on the rocks near the shore. Anthony nodded.  
“Sure,” he agreed, but it was only then that Ian realised Anthony was staring at him.  
“What?” Ian asked, eyes flitting from Anthony’s lips to his eyes again. Anthony grinned.  
“You’re eyes are so blue.” Ian smirked and laughed.  
“And?”  
“They’re amazing...” Anthony leaned. Ian leaned. Their lips met halfway, moving in sync as if their lips were made to kiss each other.

-We may only have tonight-  
-But till the morning sun, you're mine-  
-All mine-  
-Play the music low-  
-And sway to the rhythm of love-

“Anthony,” Ian said, pulling away, sighing. Anthony seemed confused by the lack of contact from Ian. “I’m not sure we should be doing this.”  
“What makes you say that?” Anthony asked, curious as to Ian’s sudden change in mood. It had switched so unexpectedly from moving forward to a long pause.  
“Because... You’re my best friend, Anthony. I shouldn’t be doing this.” Anthony looked him straight in his blue eyes.  
“Every night like our last, Ian. What would you do now?” Ian saw the sincerity. He saw the desperation. He leaned in and kissed Anthony once more.  
If he couldn’t see the love, he could definitely feel it in Anthony’s lips.

-When the moon is low-  
-We can dance in slow motion-

“Dance with me,” Ian said heavily as he pulled away a second time, standing up. Anthony jumped up with him.  
“No music,” Anthony said as Ian placed his hand in his friend’s hand, the other on his waist.  
“We can make our own music.” Ian swayed as Anthony set his hand on Ian’s shoulder.  
“We may only have tonight,” Anthony began.  
“But ‘til the morning sun, you’re mine,” Ian continued. Anthony grinned.  
“All mine,” they chorused, the world slowing, their bodies in perfect motion with each other, and for a moment, it felt like the world was nonexistent.

-And all your tears will subside-  
-All your tears will dry-

“Please don’t leave me, Ian,” Anthony said quietly, hanging his head to look down at their feet on the sand.  
“I promise,” Ian said, pulling Anthony as he kissed him, catching tears on Anthony cheeks with his own. Anthony grinned.  
“Promise.”  
“Promise.”

-And long after I've gone-  
-You'll still be humming along-  
-And I will keep you in my mind-  
-The way you make love so fine-

“So, that’s it,” Ian said in the darkened living room of his home. “Two years, then?” Ian looked around for an answer from someone, anyone, but no sound came back. He stood up and walked out the front door. He walked for a long time. A long time.  
He reached the graveyard. He hummed almost silently as he searched for a particular name, one he knew very well. One he had known practically his entire life.

-We may only have tonight-  
-But till the morning sun, you're mine-  
-All mine-  
-Play the music low-  
-And sway to the rhythm of love-

“And here we are,” he said, looking down at the concrete tombstone that bore the name of a man. Of a friend. Of a long lost love. “Anthony.” Ian sat down, the moon just barely disappearing behind the hills. “You always know I’ll be here every year, same time, right?” The tombstone was silent. Sentient.  
Ian watched the sunrise with his best friend.

-Play the music low-  
-And sway to the rhythm of love-

“Sway, Anthony,” Ian said, an arm around the stone. “Just sway.”

-Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love-


End file.
